


the outsider's first date

by WattStalf



Series: Naritaverse Months 16-17 [47]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, also the baby is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: I always promised myself I would never go out with a man who doesn’t bring me flowers on the first date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the date they planned in the christmas fic

Egor doesn’t really know what to expect from his date with the Kishitanis. His only involvement with them as anything more than a family friend remained exclusively in the bedroom; he doesn’t know what to do when doing something a little more “normal”- though he’s very aware that hardly anything counts as normal with the two of them.

He wants a relationship with them; that much he knows. After spending a lot of time questioning his own intentions and feelings, he came up with only one answer. Egor knows that he has feelings for the both of them, and now they say that they’re ready to get “serious” about him. Whatever that means.

He’s had dinner with them before, as a friend and a guess, but this will be his first time going out with them. Technically on their dime, since he’s paying with the gift card that they got him for Christmas. And he hasn’t had dinner with them plus their daughter, and he’s still getting used to the fact that they have one of those now.

Shingen has always had a son, for as long as Egor has known him, but the mother was out of the picture for that. When Emilia had a little girl, it seemed as if things would have to change for them. However, now they’re insisting that things pick back up, so he follows along with them even if he has no idea what he’s doing.

On the night of the date, he has to pick them up, because Shingen has gotten all too used to having him drive around. Egor doesn’t know what they’re going to do about Shinkei, but it turns out that they have a car seat ready for the occasion, and he supposes he should have known that Emilia would plan ahead like that. Or perhaps they even just had a car seat sitting around, neither of them having a car.

“I didn’t bring anything for either of you,” he says, hoping that his tone shows that he’s making a joke. “I hope that doesn’t ruin the date atmosphere.”

“It’s all good!” Emilia replies with that smile that could make anyone fall in love.

“I don’t know,” murmurs Shingen. “I always promised myself I would never go out with a man who doesn’t bring me flowers on the first date.”

“Don’t be picky,” his wife scolds him. “Egor is already the perfect gentleman!”

“There’s always next time,” Egor says teasingly, but, though he can’t see Shingen’s face, he can tell that the other man brightens at his words.

“Already deciding that there’ll be a next time and the date isn’t even over yet! See, Emilia? I told you we had him in the bag.”

Clearing his throat, Egor says, “Do you two talk about me often, or something?”

“Oh, all the time. You’re all we talk about sometimes!” Shingen plays it off like a joke, but it leaves Egor wondering for the rest of the car ride. Once they’ve settled in at a table, he wonders if it will come up again, but the couple seems more intent on ordering and trying to figure out what will be soft enough for Shinkei to eat with her few teeth.

He’s reminded of how little he really knows about pursuing a real relationship, and how much littler he knows about situations like  _ this _ . Even though he’s decided that he’ll be a part of their lives if they’re offering, it doesn’t seem to be that easy to go on with.

Their orders are placed and small talk is made, and he still wonders where all of this is going, or if things will even be worked out tonight. He doesn’t know what he should say or there’s anything to be said, or if everything has been decided without him having any say in it, and if opening his mouth will just expose how out of the loop he actually is. As much as he cares for the two of them-  _ loves _ them, he remembers, he isn’t denying it anymore- they’re still nearly impossible for him to entirely understand.

Neither of them ever seem to run out of things to talk about, whether it be work related or stories about strange things their young daughter does, and he enjoys listening to them even as he feels himself growing impatient, waiting for some sort of resolution. If it were to stay like this forever, he knows he could never really complain, but he wants more from this and from them.

The night goes on, until the bill has been paid and they take their leave, and Shinkei is nearly asleep as they buckle her into the car seat. Egor starts the car, asking himself if there was a point to tonight, or if he has the right to feel disappointed in the first place. It’s never going to be easy to tell how he’s supposed to feel, he’s starting to realize.

“So, do you think this is going to become a regular thing?” asks Shingen, at some point before they reach his home. “I hope we didn’t bore you too much tonight!”

“I want to go out again,” adds Emilia. “Whenever you’re free!”

“I’m not sure I know what mean,” replies Egor.

“Well, if we’re going to make this a regular thing, we’re going out, right? If not...you know, if you’ve decided you’re not interested in us, then that’s fine, but we’re very interested in you,” the other man says with a chuckle. “As if that weren’t already obvious.”

“I’m sorry,” he says, deciding to finally just get things out in the open, “but I’m not really sure what’s obvious and what isn’t. Tonight felt fairly ordinary, did I...miss something?”

“It was our first date!” Emilia says. “I hope it didn’t feel too ordinary…”

“If you want things to be more special next time, we can try something more exciting than just dinner,” adds Shingen. “I didn’t know you were so picky, Egor!”

It starts to dawn on him just what he’s missed out on. Perhaps they really have already decided what all of this means, and perhaps they really did assume he already knew. Did them asking him on a date and him accepting cement things more than he realized? He feels somewhat silly even asking, but he does.

“I think I did miss out on something. I thought we had more to talk about before we decided what we were,” he confesses. “That’s why I thought tonight seemed ordinary. The date was fine, it was only…”

Talking about things turns out to be harder than he realized, so perhaps he should be more grateful that they haven’t had to have such a big discussion yet. But, whatever the case, the two don’t seem to mind his cluelessness.

“Oh! Well, maybe I should have been more clear, then. We sort of assumed that that settled things. If you want to take some time to decide…”

“No, no,” Egor says quickly. “I think I already made up my mind.”

“Then I don’t think we really have that much to talk about,” replies Shingen.

“Except when we’re going out next time!” Emilia says.

So things are still a little complicated and confusing, and Egor still doesn’t know what to expect from either of them. But, at the very least, he thinks that he’s starting to figure things out, and understand his place with them a little bit better.


End file.
